Yoda
Yoda was a Jedi grand master who served the Galactic Republic. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Frank Oz. Biography Yoda was born about 900 years before the Clone Wars, and he soon became a highly skilled Jedi. Eventually, he became the Jedi grand master and leader of the Jedi Order. Yoda lead the Jedi Order for many years as grand master, ultimately culminating with the Clone Wars era. Ten years before the war, Yoda tested Anakin Skywalker to see if he could become a Jedi, then he reluctantly allows Kobi-Ben Kenobi to train him as one. Afterwards, Yoda oversaw Kenobi training the powerful Anakin, and eventually, Yoda would discover Jar Jar Binks to be Sith lord, Darth Tyranus, and though Yoda gave chase, Tyranus escapes. He then leads Clone Troopers to Geonosis to help fight the Separatist forces there, then Yoda confronts Tyranus again and engages him in a furious Lightsaber duel. As they are evenly matched, Tyranus uses the force to try and make a beam collapse on a wounded Anakin and Kenobi, though Tyranus escapes, Yoda saves Anakin and Kenobi by using the Force to prevent the beam from falling on them. Later on, back at the Jedi temple, Yoda sadly remarks on the beginning of the Clone Wars. Years later, as the Clone Wars rage, Yoda continues leading the Jedi Order, and he welcomes back Chancellor Sheev Palpatine after his ordeal in the battle of Coruscant. Yoda later oversees Ki-Adi Mundi fighting in the battles of Kashyyk and Saliucami, but later on, when the Clone Troopers turn on them, Yoda escapes Kashyyk and regroups with Kenobi, and then they retake the Jedi temple, where they discover the massacre of Jedi committed by Anakin, who has now become a Sith lord known as Darth Vader. As Kenobi confronts Anakin, Yoda confronts Palpatine, who is actually the Sith lord, Darth Sidious, and fights him in a Lightsaber duel. However, Yoda fails to dispatch of Sidious and he then retreats to Tatooine to meet with Kenobi, where he instructs Kenobi to take Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker, to his family on Tatooine. After that, Yoda exiles himself to Dagobah, where he begins his training from Kui-Gon Jinn to enter the netherworld of the Force. Yoda remains in exile on Dagobah, until Luke Skywalker crashes his ship on the planet. Upon meeting Luke, Yoda acts foolishly in order to test Luke's patience, leading to Luke becoming impatient and Yoda revealing himself as a Jedi master to him, initially refusing to train him due to his impatience. However, the spirit of the now deceased Kenobi influences him to train him, which Yoda reluctantly does. Over the course of the training, however, Luke lacks belief in the nature of the Force, leading to Yoda using the Force to lift his ship out of the swamp to prove the Force's abilities. As Yoda keeps training him, Luke sees a vision of his friends being harmed, and though Yoda tries to get him to stay and complete his training, Luke leaves. Later on, as Luke comes back to complete his training, Yoda sees he has come a long way and states all that is needed is to confront Vader, whom Yoda confirms to be Luke's father. Yoda also reveals that he is now dying, so he speaks his last words to not underestimate Sidious, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and that there is another Skywalker, hinting at Leia Organa, then Yoda dies. Having reached the netherworld, Yoda's spirit then appears during the Rebel Alliance celebration in their victory over the Empire, with Yoda smiling alongside the spirits of Kenobi and Anakin. Personality Yoda was an incredibly wise figure who was very caring towards others and always gave helpful advice and comfort to those who needed it. However, he could also be particularly worrisome and always had strong concern for the well being of others, and despite being extremely wise and knowledgeable on most situations, he also tended to be quite stubborn as well. Abilities Yoda was extremely powerful in the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents with these techniques. He was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and could take on the most skilled of fencers. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Luke Skywalker Mace Windu Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Wise Heroes Category:Alien Category:Authority Category:Survivors Category:Determinators Category:Deceased Category:Passionate Learners Category:Fighter Category:Forgivers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Ghosts Category:Guardians Category:One Man Army Category:Harbingers Category:Hard Workers Category:Right Hand Category:Empowered Characters Category:Healers Category:Swordsman Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Symbolic Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martyr Category:Advocates Category:Lawful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Nemesis Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nurturer Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Old Characters Category:Altruistic Category:Angelic Category:Optimists Category:Creators Category:Elementals Category:Recurring Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Evil or Good From the Past